Death is only the beginning
by vampire2489
Summary: The final battle between Harry and Voldemort.


Disclaimer: Don't own it, JK does, and no I am not her.

Harry Potter knelt in the protective sphere of the spell diagram that he had conjured. Sending wave after wave of magical energy into the diagram that was drawn below him. The intricate diagrams and symbols that were now perfectly drawn had taken him over a year to learn. None of that mattered now this would all be over, he would end all of the suffering that had occurred due to the shadow that was now stalking the outside of his sphere.

Looking up into his scarlet eye's, Harry saw a look of pure horror plastered upon his face. He was shouting spell after spell at the barrier, but it held fast, as Harry knew it would. After all it was his life force that was keeping it in tact, and Harry's will to live at this moment was stronger then he believed it had ever been. Reaching the end of the first set of the ritual he took a deep breath, and held it savoring the cold and slightly most felling of the air around him. From within his cloak Harry pulled out the sword of Godric Gryffindor, and with both hand thrust the sword into the air calling all of his power to respond to him, then swiftly he plunged the sword into the very center of the diagram. Now came the part that Potter had thought he wouldn't be able to do, but one look into the hate filled eye's of his parents murder changed all of his doubts. In one quick motion he slashed his wrists against the razor edged side of the half buried blade. The blood pored out of his wrists and began to lace there way through the diagram.

Harry watched as sweet drenched his body as he waited for his blood to flow into every line of the diagram. Once completed he began to focused his power into flowing out with his blood, all the while shouting "as my blood flows out of me so does the power that I posses." As he said this red and gold sparks began to leap, as they glowed from the blood that was now streaming faster then ever from his wrists. Now the diagram was glowing with the light of his magical gift, strengthening Harry's spell tenfold. Although Harry now felt that his body was the weakest that it had ever been, his voice was oddly strong. "Come" his voice commanded, as he looked at red demon eyes that were staring at him in pure horror. As Harry said this Voldemort's wrist were broken open by the force of the spell, as the blood that he had stole in the grave yard a few years back, rushed to meet the call of its owner. Carrying with it the power of the owner that it had recently been inhabiting.

Staring in utter horror Voldemort watched as his own magic flowed out of him with the blood despite all of his efforts to close the wound. Fear washed over him as he watched the last of his magic flow out of him and into the diagram that Potter had created. There both of their magics were fighting for control, Harry's the golden red and Voldemort's the greenish silver. Concentrating with all of his might Harry pushed all of his strength into the spell trying to consume the Dark Lord's power, then he could destroy it. Slowly almost imperceptible Harry began to gain ground, as the Dark Lord feed his own will into consuming the power of the younger wizard that was before him. Suddenly without warning the resistance was gone and Harry's magic completely consumed the power of the once Dark Lord, who was now less then a man.

"Tom," Harry spoke his voice strong " your life is now under my control bow your head and except death."

A soft chuckle came from the shadow that covered Voldemort's face, sounding both fearful yet self assured. "I will not die Potter, you may kill this body but I will rise again just like before, and next time I will be the strongest I have ever been."

Looking at the boy's face Voldemort expected fear and doubt to wash over his young adversaries face, it came as a shock when he saw a smile spread over his face.

"Oh, but that is were you are wrong, all but two of the horcruxes have been destroyed. There is the one that is in your body,…." Here Harry's smile slipped slightly, "and the one that you tried to create with my death as a baby, which is now inside of me. Though, I doubt even you knew that when your spell backfired I would become your final horcruxes." As Harry's words began to sink in, Voldemort's pale pasty skin began to grow if possible even paler. "So," Harry continued "it is finally time that we put you into the grave that you should have occupied sixteen years ago!"

With these words Harry sent out his all of his life force into the now blazing scarlet diagram, destroying Voldemort's trapped magic. Another flash, and the diagram changed to a pure white. Harry stepped into the circle and removed the sword from the center. Gripping it tightly he looked strait into the terrified features of Voldemort. Taking a deep breath he thought about all the ones that he had loved that were now dead because of this man, and those that he cared about that would die of Voldemort lived. I am doing this for all of you, he thought as the light rushed into him responding to the love that consumed his heart. Filled with the light of the love and human feeling Harry rushed into the Darkness before him, and pierced it with the light of Godric's sword.

Voldemort body crumpled, and even before it hit the ground it had turned to dust. Harry struggled to keep conciseness, wanting to lay eye's one the one person in the world that he had grown to love more then anything else in the world. He had to see this person one last time before his life completely ran out of his body. Closing his eyes Harry summoned all of his strength so that he could live for one moment more. Opening them the tear streaked face of his lover swam in and out of focus. The person leaned down and gathered him up in a last embrace, their soft lips the last sensation that Harry ever felt of world. And so it was that on a warm summer's night Harry died, not at the hand of the Dark Lord but in his lovers embrace.

Hope you all liked that I get more then ten reviews I'll update. Oh, but I really want to continue with this story, so please review so that I can write more.


End file.
